Bone marrow transplant is being used extensively in the treatment of acute and refractory malignancies. Both the patient and the family are impacted by the intensity of this therapy that requires extended hospitalization, serious complications, life-threatening immunosuppression, and extensive recovery. Each family member is acutely impacted by the emotional stress and the changes in the family systems that result from the transplant. This study will focus on 40 children of BMT recipients and the impact of the parent's transplant within the context of the family system. A broad range of research, including studies of children of cancer patients, has shown that children of ill parents exhibit psychosocial and emotional distress. However, adaptation has not been examined in children of BMT recipients who are exposed to prolonged separation from the parent, family disruption, and resulting changes in family structure and day-to-day routines. The purpose of this study is to examine the impact of three strategic variables on adaptation: the child's perception of the impact of the cancer/BMT, the level of family cohesion, and family structural changes. These variables will be measured at 3 timepoints over the acute phase of the parent's BMT. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]